Lost Chaos
by Dethwriter
Summary: .Review for any reason please
1. Chapter 1: Burning Thoughts

**Lost Chaos.**

**Chapter 1: Burning Thoughts**

I do not own bleach or any characters but Ultimacia and Kaosu.

A young boy with black hair and Ice blue eyes was sleeping on a couch when he felt unusually warm. He woke up and saw the flames. The boy found the front door and left the house and quickly made it to the sidewalk. He then noticed none of his family were out there with him. Then he heard a blood curdling cry was heard from the house. Instantly he knew it was his older sister. He rushes into the house again and rushes up the stairs and into his sisters room. Only to find his sister was burning, her skin burned to a crisp. Then he heard faint shouts of his name. It was his parents.

"Mommy!! Daddy!!" He sees two silhouettes of people in the smoke and fire. He knew it was his parents. He saw the hands of his mother reaching for him, then a rafter falls and blocks the parents for their boy and a way out.

"Get out son!! Don't worry about us just leave." his mother was coughing while yelling this. He runs down the steps and rushes out the front door again. When he got outside he passed out.

He woke up in a hospital bed he heard a heart monitor beep. The door opened and he jumped a little. A nurse walked in with a gentle but very sad smile. She saw he was awake the smile grew but showed more sadness

"Hi, I'm Nurse Sakura. How are you? Are you feeling better?"

"I feel fine, but what happened to me?"

"well the firemen said they had found you right outside a burnt down house. They saw you were passed out and brought you here. We found out that you were in shock and that you went from a really hot place to a rather cool outside. So your body wasn't expecting the temperature changed and you over compensated, and you inhaled to much smoke." Tears started flowing down the poor child's face.

"So mommy and daddy and sissy are…?" He didn't want to finish the sentence and he had the expression as if the severity of the situation just hit him. The nurse was shocked by this comment and said the only things that came to her mind

"Yes, they are, I'm terribly sorry for the tragedy, also what is your name child?"

"Tok-yoki Kaosu, why does this happen to me, I have no luck ever."

"what do you mean?"

"Every now and then I see these horrible monster things that attack people. One was at my house that night."

"Oh that's horrible, you now need place to stay, would you like me to see if there's room at an orphanage?"

"Can I go how with you Nurse?"

"I'm sorry I can't I have a little girl and I don't have enough money for both I'm sorry."

"Ok" The nurse left the room and Kaosu is just laying in his bed crying into his hands. _I miss mommy and daddy and Sissy. _The nurse walked in and had a smile once again on her face, but this was an honest smile.

I've found the best orphanage for you, it's very popular. Would you like to see it Kaosu?

"Sure"

"Ok lets got."

They were driving in the car and the nurse tried making the boy feel better but didn't work at all. They arrived at the orphanage and a woman was at the front desk.

"Hello, I'm the one who called earlier, Sakura Kinaki, and this is Tok-yoki Kaosu."

"OK we have already registered him but need his age."

"I'm six years old."

"Ok follow me Kaosu"

The woman grabs Kaosu's hand and walks him into the other room. The place was really popular, within a week someone came in for him and he now had a family.

"Hello I'm Routsu Shinshi I'm your father now." Shinshi had a brilliant smile across his face, but nothing like the one Kaosu had, his eyes were sparkling in a way.

"Really?!"

"Yes, really" Shinshi chuckled.

Well fortunately for Kaosu Shinshi was rather wealthy. So he lived in a nice house. He also took lessons in Martial arts. Kaosu asked for those classes and books. He never really wanted much. In his classes he was the top of his class. Shinshi was always proud of him. Kaosu only had a foster father, no mother, it was alright though.

Eight or nine years later. He started to work at his dads company for a little but he didn't really have a schedule so he came and went as he pleased. One day, when Kaosu is in his room reading while laying on his bed he hears a crash out side. So Kaosu runs out of his room and out his house. When he gets out there he sees a car had crashed in to a wall across the street. He also sees a girl pinned under the front bumper of the car and she was bleeding rather bad. Kaosu was searching for his cell phone but couldn't find it on his person. He ran toward the car and with all the strength he had, he lifted the car just enough that he could push the girl out of the way. There was no one in the car. Kaosu then grabs the girl who is bleeding rather horribly and puts her in his car and drives to the hospital as fast as he can. The girl was instantly taken to the Emergency room. Kaosu saw that she was about his age.

**sorry about the two chapter ones. that was a misunderstanding of the way it works on my part.**


	2. Chapter 2: The beggining

**Lost Chaos**

**Chapter 2: It begins **

After about two or three hours Kaosu decided to call his father and tell him that he's at the hospital and he'll be there for a while. Two or three weeks went by, Kaosu was worried that the girl might not be in a stable condition. Kaosu seemed extremely worried about her.

"Is there anything I can do for you sir? I've noticed you've been here everyday for the past couple weeks and every time you came here you seemed more worried." A gentle voice came from behind him, he jumped slightly.

"Well, this girl I helped was in an accident and I want to make sure she's ok and so I come here everyday in hope that she is awake but I don't know her name and I don't want to walk into the room with her in a critical state. So if you could tell me if the girl is ok." The nurse had a worried look on her face.

"I'm sorry, I don't know which girl you are talking about. We have many girls in here for accidents. So I can not help you at this moment." Kaosu looked even more worried.

"Ok, Thank you for what you could tell me." Another nurse walks by and whispers something in her ear and her eyes open with shock looking directly at Kaosu. Then she puts her hands over her mouth.

"Ok" The nurse that talked to Kaosu first said really quietly.

"I'm horribly sorry for the misunderstanding earlier sir, she hasn't awoken yet but she is fine, she is in a stable condition."

Kaosu must have fallen asleep at the hospital while waiting for her to wake up. Kaosu jolted awake while being gently nudged awake. He woken up to a nurse.

"Would you like a blanket or something?" Groggy Kaosu takes a second to comprehend what she had asked.

"No thank you, but thank you for waking me up, what time is it?" Kaosu looked around the room for a clock and he pulled his cell phone out but the cell phone was dead.

" It's about twelve forty-five" Kaosu nodded and stood up stretching.

"Oh, well I believe its time for me to get going home, thank you."

"Actually I woke you up for a reason other than to give you a blanket, the girl you wanted to know about before is awake." Kaosu gasped at the news and had a slight grin on his face.

"Really?"

"Yes, she had asked to see you."

"How'd she know I was here?"

"She knew she ws I an accident, and she and she assumed an ambulance picked her up and saved her but I told her that a young boy saw the wreckage and saved her."

"Oh, which room is she in?" Kaosu then looked towards the main hallway and saw all the rooms that were there. There were up near one hundred rooms in that long hallway.

"She is in room One-hundred twelve, At the end of the hallway second door on the left."

"Thank you" As Kaosu is walking down the hallway he is trying to remember what the girls face looked like. He couldn't remember, all he saw was blood blocking all face details. Kaosu feared at the look of the girl hoping her face was in good condition. He enter the room and the first thing he laid his eyes about were the emerald green irises of the girls eye. The breath was taken out of him for a brief second upon looking at her eyes. She was beautiful long black flowing to about her mid-back. She was smiling lightly.

"Hello. I'm Routsu Kaosu. How are you?" The girl looks at him with and thinks _he's a savior and looks like a god. _She blushed a dark red_._

"Hi, are you the person that saved me?"

"Yes I am willing to stay here until you are fully healed. Would you like that? I'm on summer break so I don't have school for a while. " Her eyes opened wide and she blush a light pink.

"My name is Sakura Ultimacia. And I am fine with you staying here as long as its not a burden to you. Nice to meet you" Kaosu smiled.

Kaosu never left her bedside except when he had to go the bathroom eat ect. They talked about a ton of things. Eventually they became really close friends. It turns out that that the up coming year they have the same homerooms and have all classes together. Kaosu was glad when she got out of the hospital. They hung out almost everyday. Kaosu told his father about her and he gave him a smile and a pat on the back. Though Kaosu went over Ultimacia's house Kaosu never met her mother, her father was home most of the time.

"Good Job Kaosu, you have yourself a fine friend, and she is into a lot of things you are isn't she?"

"Yes quite a lot of the stuff actually"

Kaosu and Ultimacia were laying down on the beach talking.

"I'm surprised at how much you know about fighting Kaosu." Kaosu laughed.

"Why would you say that don't I look like the fighting type?" The both laughed together.

"Oh defiantly. You look so much like a fighter." More laughing occurred. Suddenly Kaosu stopped laughing and his face was more serious.

"Ultimacia, may I ask you something" Ultimacia looked concerned at his sudden serious look.

"Yes, you can ask me anything." Kaosu sighed once or twice.

"Ok well me and you grew really close and I really like you and think we should be more than friends. So the question is Sakura Ultimacia will you go out with me?" She blushed a really dark red. Kaosu looked at the ground after the question.

"Yes, I do want to go out with you Kaosu. I've liked you ever since I set my eyes on you." Kaosu looked at Ultimacia and kissed her with passion. The kiss ended abruptly when they both heard a loud screech.


	3. Chapter 3: open eyes

****

Chapter 3: Open eyes

"What the fuck! Worst fucking timing" Kaosu seemed pissed at the abrupt hollow showing up.

"Kaosu Run away!" Kaosu help Ultimacia in a hug to protect her from the hollow. It was getting really close to the to people with immense amounts of spirit energy. Kaosu felt the shadow of the hollow on his back and Ultimacia's eyes widened as the hollow swung at them. All of a sudden the hollow disappears before it reaches Kaosu or Ultimacia. Then they see a man with a hate and blonde hair walk up to them.

"Are you two alright?" Kaosu steps back from Ultimacia and scans her for injuries

"we're fine."

"Well, I'm Urahara Kiske, a Shinigami" Kaosu looks at Urahara like he's crazy.

"YOU'RE A GOD OF DEATH??"

"No I'm a person that kills those hollows or fallen souls" Kaosu and Ultimaica look at each other with a questioning expression.

"Okay then so thank you for saving us I guess we will be on our way" Kaosu walks away holding Ultimaica's waist.

"Wait, I want you two to come with me." Kaosu stops and turns around with ultimacia. They follow Urahara and introduce themselves. They had arrived at Urahara's underground training area.

"Ok, Kaosu and Ultimacia you both have a power that you yourselves will discover." In that instant fifty hollows spawn and head for Ultimacia and Kaosu is a good distnce away. Urahara is just sitting there. Then the hollows get ripped to shreds and Kaosu is now holding Ultimacia. Urahara is sitting there pleased with Kaosu.

"DON"T YOU EVER ATTACK HER AGAIN" Urahahra spawns fifty hollows and the binds Kaosu with kido. Ultimacia looks toward Kaosu and she is almost in tears as he is about to be devoured by hollow. The her gold chain starts glowing. Then a bright light flashes blinding everyone temporarily and the Ultimacia has a Golden chain whip with blades on each link. She the whips the chain toward the hollows and the blades fly off and take the hollows out. Ultimacia is breathing heavily then Kaosu breaks the kido and runs toward Urahara.

"I swear to god you are trying to kill us."

"no I was trying to unlock your powers and succeeded your power is more or less compressing air around you to make blades. Ultimaicia's is using her chain as a whip."

"You'd better be right about this." Kaosu and Ultimacia left and went to Kaosu's house and into Kaosu's room. For some reason Ultimacia was shivering uncontrollably. Kaosu felt her arm and it was freezing cold. So Kaosu embraced Ultimacia and she blushed, but rested her head on his shoulder.

"It's seventy degrees in here Ultimacia and your ice cold are you alright?" At that moment Shinshi walked in to see Kaosu hugging Ultimacia laying on his bed under the blanket.Shinshi cleared his throat so that he caught their attention. Kaosu looked up instantly kicking off the blanket and letting go of Ultimacia.

"Nothing is going on dad" Kaosu was blushing a little.

"Not from what I just saw."

"I was keeping here warm feel how cold her arms are." Shinshi walked up and put the back of his hand on Ultimacia's arm.

"Holy fuck her arm's are fucking freezing!" Ksodu sighed and whispered something to Ultimaicia

"now you see where I get it from" Ultimacia chuckled

"I was just about to take her to the hospital dad, and what's wrong with hugging my girlfriend"

"Since when have you twp been going out?"

"Since around ummm… eight twenty-three ish" Shinshi blinked a couple of times.

"Ok then bring her to the hospital, don't be there for another three weeks." Kaosu sighed. Then lifted Ultimacia up into his arms and carried her into his car. Once in the car he jacked up the heat and aimed it at Ultimacia whose lips are turning blue. Ultimaicia's pupils are dilating.

"Ultimacia? Are you ok?" Kaosu asked with a worried tone. Kaosu just pulled into the hospital then. He carried her into the hospital and saw a familiar nurse from his childhood.

"She needs immediate medical attention" Kaosu said this in a rush.

"Oh my god Ultimacia, what is happening?"

"Wait you know Ultimacia?"

"Yes, I'm her mother and you are?"

" Can the introductions wait? I want her to be alright so we can take once she is normal again." Then a stretcher came and Ultimiacia was put on it and Kaosu followed them into the room. After about a half hour or so she was back to normal. They have no idea what had happened. Kaosu was sitting next to her holding her hand which is now back to a normal temperature. The door opened and Nurse Sakura entered.

"Okay who are you" Kaosu smiled as he remembers their unpleasant first encounter.

"You don't remember me? Well it was a few years back so maybe you'd forgotten the small six year old child." Nurse Sakura's eyes where opened as wide as they could be.

"it can't be…" A smile was instantly across her face.

"Yes, a blast from the past eh? And I am personally surprised that you just happen to be the mother of the girl I saved and currently and always will love." Ultimacia blushed as she finally was paying attention to what they were saying.

"Well may I take your daughter back to my residence Mrs. Sakura?" Kaosu then look at ultimacia and gave her a peck on the lips.

"Yes, you may, but if she's in the hospital again-" Kaosu decided he should defend himself.

"She won't, I promise" With that he picked up Ultimacia and left the hospital. They went into his car and made their way to Kaosu's house. On the way there Ultimacai seem rather pissed off about something.

"How do you know my mother?" Ultimacia broke the silence of the humming motor and her voice seemed demanding.

"Something I never told you out of my own mind is that Routsu Shinshi isn't my real father. When I was like six my family got killed in a fire. I somehow survived. While healing from that mishap I was at the hospital and I met your mother there. I didn't even know until she said she was your mother." Ultimacia had a horrified expression on and Kaosu had the saddest look of grief on his face.

"I'm sorry I brought it u-" Kaosu put his index finger over her mouth.

You didn't know don't worry about it that was long ago as sad as their loss was it did have a reason. I never would have known this life, but their death will be avenged a hollow caused the fire. I remember every detail of its mask. I'll kill it." The whole time his voice was even. They arrived at his house. Shinshi saw the look on Kaosu's face and knew instantly.

"What brought it up?" Kaosu looked at him.

"Her mother. She was the nurse that brought me to the orphanage and took care of me while in the hospital." Shinshi just nodded and Kaosu walked up the steps slowly. Kaosu went to his room and laid down next to Ultimacia they both were exhausted from today's events and fell asleep on Koasu's king-sized bed.


	4. Chapter 4: the dream

**A/N I Don't own bleach or any bleach characters but Ultimaica Ultimacia's mother Kaosu and Kaosu's father. There will be characters added by me and some other bleach characters.**

**Chapter 4: Dreams.**

As Kaosu lies asleep next to Ultimacia, He dreams of the time in the hospital before they went to the orphanage.

this part is in Kaous's head

"Ok so everything is arranged but not ready yet. Also you need more rest, you look exhausted Kaosu. You will need your strength for when you go there next week." Kaosu really felt worse than he looked and he knew it.

"Why can't I stay here at the hospital? I won't be any trouble I promise." She looked at the child and she frowned a small frown.

"I'm sorry, I just can't allow that, its against policy."

"ok" Kaosu sounded really sad, still tears in his eyes from the news about his family earlier.

"Well it's about eleven fifty you should be getting to sleep now." she walked over to one of the machines and put some medicine in in and within seconds of that Kaosu was asleep soundly.

The dream skips over to a more current memory.

"So Ultimacia, what injuries had you sustained? It looked as if you were almost cut in two." Ultimacia looks at he abdomen where bandages were covering from her navel up to just below her breasts.

"My abdominal muscles had been severed and my intestines and other organs were bleeding, but I'm glad you made it to me in time." Kaosu cringed at the damage she had sustained.

"I still feel horrible that the driver of the car wasn't there, there's something up with that, I think its messed up." Ultimacia turned her head in confusion at the last comment of Kaosu.

"What do you mean the driver wasn't there like, the person got out and ran away or just there was no driver to begin with?"

"Ultimacia I don't think a driver was there in the first place."

dream over

Kaosu wakes with a gasp, and jolts waking Ultimacia in turn.

"What's wrong Kaosu?"

"I had a dream of when we talked about your accident, and about the missing driver. I still found that all weird." Kaosu looked at the clock beside his bed and saw the time.

"My god its 4:30 A.M.! Shouldn't I take you home Ultimacia?"

"Only if you want to"

"I want you to stay here but I don't want your parents to worry, again. Will you at least call them?" Kaosu pulls out his cell phone and hands it to Ultimacia.

"Ok just to be safe" Ultimacia dials her number and weights for a few seconds.

"Hello?" A groggy still sleeping male voice replies.

"Hi dad, I-" She was cut off mid-sentence by her father.

"Where are you?" his voice is sounding a little more awake.

"I'm at Kaosu's house. Is it ok if I stay for the remainder of the night?"

"OK, Be home by noon ok? No later." Ultimacia sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I will dad Kaosu will make sure I come back by noon, he made me call this early."

"Ok g'night"

"Love ya dad bye"

"Love you t-" The phone ct off and she closed the phone and handed it back to Kaosu.

"There that's settled" Ultimacia said with a playful tone.

"Your lucky my dad works night shifts." Kaosu and Ultimacia feel a hollow presence outside the house about three hundred yards away. Kaosu looks at Ultimacia with concern .

"You ready?"

"Question is are you ready?" Ultimacia was ready for this but Kaosu didn't want her to enjoy risking her life but he could deal.

When the got to the hollow the noticed that a few other people were there fighting it. They decided to approach the others fighting the hollow and noticed they were not like Urahara, they fought more aggressively. When they reached the point of fighting the hollow was already dead.

"Hello?" One of the people blond hair down a little past his neck bone-straight, turned and Kaosu say the hollow mask and instantly reacted to see a mask. The person was cut from the back of his left shoulder forward over his shoulder down to his right oblique muscle. Blood gushed from the person. Six others with masks surrounded the downed person. One really short one wearing a red coat and white t-shirt underneath stepped forward.

"Who the fuck are you dick-head? Cutting people who just saved your ass."

"I'm sorry it's the mask that through me off and you didn't have to save anyone. By the way who are you, I'm Routsu Kaosu."

"And I'm Sakura Ultimacia."

"I'm Sarugaki Hiyori and I'm still gunna kill you both for hurtin' Shinji that bad."

"What are you?"

"We are Vizards, Shinigami who gained hollow powers."

"Shinigami?"

"Don't you two fucks know anything?" Hiyori sighs and shakes her head." A shinigami is someone who purifies souls to go to the Soul Society. The Soul Society is the home for purified souls and such." Hiyori walks up to Kaosu and grabs his collar.

"If you think that I wont hurt you because you're a human you are dead wrong."

"Relax Hiyori, I'm fine why are you so worried about me it's not like I haven't gotten worse and also his reason is rather rational. If you went to fight a hollow and someone with a mask is there with it, your reaction not knowing vizards exist is to kill the thing." Shinji walks up to Hiyori and moves her back to the rest of the group.

"I'm sorry I cut you though I shouldn't have been so hasty ya kno?"

"Don't be, especially since you just developed your powers." The Vizards all leave. Leaveing Kaosu and Ultimacia standing at the sight of the hollow fight.

"How did he know I wasn't experienced with my power?" Kasou Looks toward Ultimacia and holds her by the waist.

"Maybe because you didn't kill him"

"Lets head back to my house."

"Oh kay" Ultimacia is scooped up by Kaosu as they go back to his house.

They enter his house and go up to his room once again.

"So Kaosu did you mean to attack him or was it just not controllable?"

"I don't really know Ultimacia I wanted to hit the Shinji but only because that is a reaction to danger, to fight it back."

They both lay on his bed and drift into sleep.

Kaosu woke up before Ultimacia and he left to go outside for a jog as he usually would. He the sees the sky split and hollows up near Gillian and adjudas class were coming from.

"Holy shit!" Kasou readied him self in a fighting position.


End file.
